Winter Love
by N3KOMI
Summary: With the Raira Trio walking down Ikebukuro, Masaomi Kida gets a call from a shy, stuttering girl and asked him to be with her. Who could the girl be in the beautiful and cold winter?


Masaomi Kida x Hinata Hyuga (DRRR! x NARUTO): MasaHina - Crossover Couple Contest Fan Fiction by Chibi-Chan.

Durarara! Character Masaomi Kida © Ryohgo Narita Naruto Character Hinata Hyuga © Masashi Kishimoto

Ikebukuro, Tokyo, where often the extraordinary and the excitement is at. People who live there are used to this abnormality that occurs there...but others, who are from a different place, in the other side of the world...seems to be astonished by the town called Ikebukuro, and really, Tokyo is well-know for these fascinating events.

Take right now, for example. Snow flutters down Japan, the soft-looking white Q-tips of cotton slowly goes down the land, melting soon after, but however, sometimes snow sticks onto something amazing and beautiful; as if the smooth, cold weather was clinging to something that it hasn't had in a long while—it doesn't want to leave something precious. Just like snow, which is beautiful and cool, one would wish that it would never leave, because it only comes once or twice a year. Or even three times a year, though, it would be sad if this kind of weather leaves.

One would wish to never leave, but sometimes you can't control what is going on around you.

As snow lightly drops from the midnight atmosphere and onto everywhere, people gather around, watching silently while others ignore it and go on, looking at their surroundings.

Three students from a private school called Raira Academy were at watching the snow fall at a park bench, sitting down. One of them had a baby-face, big child-like blue eyes like the sea, short black spiky hair with hints of blue, and a long strap of a messenger bag on his right shoulder; peachy skin that seems fair and flawless, this person was a high school boy named Mikado Ryugamine, an intelligent and kind student. He was wearing a baggy coat over his uniform shirt, and navy jeans, a plaided blue scarf around his neck.

Mikado was chatting to his two friends—Anri Sonohara, a female intelligent student, whose chest was rather busty for a sixteen-year-old with the same color hair as Mikado, however Anri's hairstyle was old-fashion, similar to a bob cut. Her eyes were the color of chocolate with hints of red in them, being covered by her foggy lens of her circular-shaped glasses; her skin was pale like a doll, but her expression seems mildly bored as if she was listening to someone for hours and hours, droning on and on.

The female of the trio wore her oversized dark coat, covering her body, however it didn't hide her buxom chest. Anri wore her navy Raira skirt with white stockings, a fluffy earmuff placed on her head, hiding her ears. She gripped the leather school bag handle with her delicate fingers, looking down at her shoes as the third one kept on chatting happily.

Now, the third and last one of the mini group was Masaomi Kida, a rambunctious male with a yellow beanie on his head, short dyed-blond hair with soft hints of brown in them, gentle brown eyes that sometimes seeks mischievous, and a playful laid-back personality. Masaomi has ear-piercings, silver bracelets on the cuffs of his slim and yellow jacket, hiding his black shirt, the same color as his jeans, a belt tightly wrapped around the belt-loops of his trouser.

Unlike his two quiet friends, Masaomi was rather the...loud one in the group; the one that didn't usually hesitant when something happens. So, here he was, making gestures with his hands, giving an air of importance—or something of the sort to Mikado and Anri—casually talking to the other two, he wraps his long yellow scarf around his neck tightly so it wouldn't come off.

"—and so, as always, the awesome Masaomi Kida went and saw this total cute chick and—" The blond was interrupted by this best friend.

"You asked her out," It wasn't a question, of course, Mikado would know what happened when Masaomi talked to a girl or a woman in fact; the dye-haired boy often does this activity as he calls it "Girl Hunting" or "Girl Cruising," much to Mikado's disturbance, who was forced to go along with him as his "wing-man."

Mikado sighed softly as Masaomi continues his nonsense rambling.

"Mikado! Don't interrupt a guy's love story, it would totally ruin the mood!" Masaomi pouted childishly, putting a hand on his heart, as if he was struck by the other male's bluntness.

Anri let out a small smile while Mikado replies back, "What mood? Masaomi, what are you thinking?"

"Thinking about that cute girl that I saw," he said with a grin, placing an arm around Mikado's shoulder. "And the mood that I was giving you and our booby-licious girl Anri when you guys will be alone!"

The two quiet teens blushed pink—and it wasn't due to the cold. Mikado exclaims, "Masaomi!" while simultaneously Anri said audibly, "K-Kida-kun!"

"Hey! Don't blame me, blame the guy that interrupt my story!" Masaomi pointed accusingly as Mikado.

"Um..." Anri began.

"...Just ignore him, Sonohara-san." Mikado said to the bespectacled female.

"Man, Mikado, you're cold!" Masaomi said. "And I don't mean ice cold either!"

"As always, your jokes are terrible." The blue-eyed boy said, bluntly.

Just when Masaomi was about to throw a come-back, his phone started to ring-out his chosen ringtone. "Rinda Rindaaaaaa! Rinda, Rinda, Rindaaa-ah! Rinda Rindaaaaa! Rinda, Rinda, Rindaaa-ahh!"

Mikado and Anri both look at Masaomi with a sweat-drop on their face, listening to the loud song repeatedly.

Masaomi looked at them with a scowl on his face, but a grin came to his lips. "What, don't you guys have songs for ringtones?"

Without waiting for a reply, Masaomi stood up from the bench and turned his back to the two, pressing a button on his cellphone, and putting it to his ear. "Yeah? It's me." Not even three seconds later, he exclaims. "Oh, hello! I was just telling my friends about you! It must be fate, huh?" His voice was cheery and playful. Mikado and Anri looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, come on, it has to be!" Masaomi said. " ...Hey, hey, you missed me, eh?"

At this Mikado puts a hand on his forehead, shaking his head in disappointment.

Anri blinked, watching Masaomi.

The person on the other line was obviously a girl, no doubt. But why was she calling Masaomi at a time like this?

The girl stutters a yes to the blond, making his grin widen. "Great, me too!" A few more seconds of the girl speaking to him and then his eyes widen, his mouth open in shock. "Right now?" The girl on the other line spoke to Masaomi again, confirming his question.

And just like that, he was in great spirits. "Awesome! I'm coming for ya! Later!" Shutting his phone shut, Masaomi looked at his two friends, and clasps his hands together, bending his upper body slightly, saying, "Sorry, guys! I wish I can spend more time with you, but my lady wants me, so..."

Mikado waved it off, blinking. "Uh...It's fine, if she wants you, then you should go." Anri nodded in agreement, but both of them were surprised.

"Great! See ya tomorrow!" Masaomi runs off to the side of the sidewalk, looking over his shoulder and wave to them. Mikado stands up, shouting, "Hey, watch out for the ice, Masaomi! Don't slip!"

"I won't!" Masaomi's figure later on disappeared by the fallen snow gently flowing down from the endless sky...

Mikado spoke first, looking at the direction of where the talkative blond went. "Do you think that he has...?"

Anri shrugged her shoulders in response.

Thankfully, that was where the conversation ended, Mikado Ryugamine and Anri Sonohara began to talk about Class Representative duties and not another word about Masaomi Kida.

Elsewhere in a coffee shop, a teenage girl was sitting alone, sipping her hot chocolate slowly as she waited for the person whom she had called a few minutes ago. Placing the mug on the wooden table she wiped a napkin on her lips just in case chocolate stains were there.

Hinata Hyuga-the shy teenager that called Masaomi, with a lavender coat and black skirt on—folded her hands together on the table as she looked around nervously, biting her lower lip with her teeth. Once she heard the bells on the door, signaling that a customer came in, Hinata couldn't help but looked at the door and there he was, Masaomi locked his brown eyes with her clear lilac colored one. Immediately the girl looked away with a faint pink blush on her cheeks, making Masaomi come towards her with that playful grin of his, seating beside her and gave Hinata a hug.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked conversationally, giving a peck on her cheek and stroke her long violet hair with a hand.

"Good," Hinata whispers, her cheeks becoming more pink. "You?"

"I'm fine as long as I'm with you." Masaomi replies, gently grabbing her hands with his own. "Wow, your hands are warm! You mind warming me up?"

Hinata ducked her head at his flirtatious comments, but soon grabbed his hands and rub them with his own. And then she'd kiss it sweetly with a shy smile. "Better?"

Masaomi nodded with a smile, looking at his girlfriend. Yes, girlfriend, as in I've-been-dating-this-girl-for-almost-two-years-girlfriend.

Ah, she was so sweet and pure, with her graceful manners and kindness; sometimes Masaomi thought about how in the world did a lovely girl like Hinata ever liked a guy like him? Thinking back on it, probably when he felt depressed about the gang warfare and what happened to Saki Mikajima, his ex, who was still in the hospital to this day.

Hinata helped him pick up the pieces and made this heart whole again; meanwhile, Hinata was depressed as well, because her long-time crush Naruto Uzumaki had rejected her love confession and was already in love with a girl...

It was pretty strange how two people wanting to find something, they found it through their emotions...It wasn't a so-called "rebound" or anything like that. They just needed something as powerful as love to help them forget the bad things that has happened to them in the past. And, believe it or not, these two people who were broken because of guilt and rejection had found love in each other…

Love is indeed interesting is so many ways and forms.

"So the reason you called because...?" The brown-eyed teen asked with a raised eyebrow, purposely trailing off.

Hinata blushes again, muttering, "...I-I wanted to spend time with you alone."

"Oh, really? You must think you're bold, huh? Being alone with a guy..."

"N-No, I just...want us to be alone, because...w-well, I want to cherish times such as these and—"

"Hinata." the boy with the yellow scarf around his neck said. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll spend time together again."

"You must've really think about fate, huh?" Hinata asked, curious.

"Well, yeah, I mean...Look what fate did to us," He gestures to them with his hand, smiling.

Hinata slowly nodded in agreement, smiling back at her first boyfriend.

Masaomi took his long scarf off and wrapped it around Hinata's neck, and since the scarf was big, he wraps it around his neck as well, quickly kissing Hinata's forehead.

"Just in case you're cold."

"Thank you."

She gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, holding his hands in hers, the scarf wrapped around their necks as if they didn't want to separate from each other. Both of them looked out the window and watched the snowflakes like soft clouds down the cold atmosphere...which soon turned to be a rather sweet and loving one.

Love is like snow.

It comes one or three times a year and once you seek it...

...Don't just stand there, waiting for something to happen.

You must take action and make it happen.

Back at the park Mikado Ryugamine and Anri Sonohara chatted peacefully until—

Mikado's cellphone started to sing out his ringtone, signalling a text. "Are you ready?! Yeah! Hey, hey hey, hey, hey! Hey, hey hey, hey, hey! Whoooa!"

Anri looked at Mikado, a sweat-drop on her face. Mikado blushes as if he was caught—maybe he was, but one can't tell...

"U-Um..." Mikado chuckles nervously. "I-I'm gonna check the message..."

Anri didn't spoke a word when Mikado took his cellphone out, looking at the text that was sended by Masaomi. Apparently there was a picture attached to the message and curiously, Mikado opened it and waited for it to load.

The busty bespectacled girl looked at the screen and asked, "What is it?"

And right after she said this, the text appeared.

[Yo! Check this out! Meet my girl!]

Mikado tapped on the paperclip and then...

There was a clear picture of Masaomi and a girl that was near his age with peachy skin and a gentle expression looked directly at the camera, just as the blond was but he was winking at it, an arm around her shoulder, the yellow scarf wrapped around their necks neatly.

Mikado and Anri smiled at the photo, seeing their friend and his girlfriend happy.

And then another message came.

[Jealous, Mikado?!]

Anri blinked and chuckles lightly as Mikado blushes again, frowning at the picture.

"Masaomi, I am not! Knock it off!" He shouted at the silent cellphone, which obviously couldn't talk back.


End file.
